The present invention relates to an image and audio recording/reproducing apparatus for coding and recording an image and audio signal.
As a background art relating to the present technical field is already known Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 11-238359 (1999), for example. In that publication is described “for providing an image recording/reproducing apparatus enabling to obtain a superior utility, such as, obtaining high-degree of freedom relating to recording”, as a problem to be dissolved, there is described “the image recording/reproducing apparatus is so constructed that it can record sub-image data by making relation to main image data while conducting reproducing of the main image data in parallel with, when newly conducting additional recording of the sub-image data relating to the main image data, which is already recorded in a recording medium 6 made from a solid memory, and it can reproduce the sub-image data, which is related to the main data by linking to reproducing of that main image data, when reproducing”, as the means for dissolving.